


get off your phone there's an akuma in front of you

by annica13



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 05:46:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18910783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annica13/pseuds/annica13
Summary: a groupchat used by paris's heroesif they ever actually use it to plan about akumas





	get off your phone there's an akuma in front of you

**Author's Note:**

> I'll start to add the rest of their classmates once I've picked out which miraculous belongs to whom or what their superhero name is. They're added along with Bunnix and the others but I haven't locked them down yet. Let's just pretend that they can't reach their phone right now.  
> |||Usernames|||  
> Tigress = Juleka (Tiger)  
> MissPinky = Rose (Pig)  
> Majestia = Kagami (Dragon)  
> Mousketeer = Mylene (Mouse)  
> Pegasus = Max (Horse)  
> MonkeyKing = Max (Monkey)  
> Others are obvious enough.

Group chat: send another pun and i will end you chat

Members: Ladybug, ChatNoir, RenaRouge, Carapace and QueenBee

12: 06 pm

Carapace has added Bunnix, Viperion and 9 others to the chat

Bunnix: *hacker voice* we're in

Bunnix: I TOLD YOU GUYS THEY HAD A SECRET GROUPCHAT

QueenBee: um what the hell are you doing here

QueenBee: this is our chat get out

QueenBee has kicked Bunnix, Viperion and 9 others off the chat

QueenBee: nino what the hell

RenaRouge: babe why'd you add them

Carapace: i’m not nino

Carapace has added Bunnix, Viperion and 9 others to the chat

Bunnix: now tell us the truth

Bunnix: since we're all miraculous holders why aren't we involved in this one

MonkeyKing: yeah but they don't actually let us keep ours

Viperion: i thought you five were finally honest with us when you revealed your identities

Tigress: and you had a secret chat all along

Pegasus: i should’ve suspected it

Mousketeer: when you made the other chat and told us that we’d be part of missions and then you had this one all along

Majestia: was the other chat you had included us in merely a façade to hide your contempt of us? do you trust us so little that you hide your true thought of us and spout out lies of camaraderie and friendship? will you ever even consider to let us keep our miraculous after the battle or is that a privilege merely reserved for you? are you happy stringing us along knowing that we would give anything to wield the power of the miraculous once more? were we ever worthy or merely placeholders until you chose a holder you much prefer?

Bunnix: woah kAGAMI WENT OFF

RenaRouge: look guys we didnfaskhdfakdDJFHAKHGIVE ME BACK MY PHONE ALIX

Bunnix: come and get it lahiffe

RenaRouge: HERCQIMDHLF I WILL

MonkeyKing: rip alix

Bunnix: pfft he can try

RenaRouge: now that i have my phone back

RenaRouge: what i meant to say was

QueenBee: you losers havent proven yourself yet

RenaRouge: chloe

MissPinky: um i'm sorry for invading your chat but it hurt when we found out that you five still don't include us

MissPinky: it's our city too please let us help

RenaRouge: we're not hiding anything from you guys! we just forgot that we had this chat when we made the new one with the rest of you

RenaRouge: there's no secrets between us we promise

 

QueenBee -> RenaRouge

QueenBee: that's a nice hole you're digging

RenaRouge: you're in here too so pick up a shovel

QueenBee: fine

 

Group chat: send another pun and i will end you chat

Bunnix: then why did this chat have like a bajillion recent messages when i checked lahiffe's phone

Bunnix: there's gotta be a reason for it

QueenBee: please most of this chat is filled adrikins' puns

QueenBee: you're lucky you're not spammed 24/7 with cat puns, gifs and pics

RenaRouge: especially with grumpy cat passing away a few days ago

RenaRouge: adrien took it hard and spammed this chat with grumpycat memes

QueenBee: so you all should be thankful

Majestia: are you really telling us the truth

Pegasus: how can you prove it

QueenBee: alix you still have nino's phone?

Bunnix: yeah why

QueenBee: scroll up and take screenshots of the chat and send it here

Bunnix: k

 

RenaRouge -> QueenBee

RenaRouge: lets hope she doesnt scroll too far up

QueenBee: knock on wood

 

Group chat: send another pun and i will end you chat

Carapace has sent 12 images

MonkeyKing: my signal is crap whats the pics

Viperion: mostly grumpy cat pics

Mousketeer: the earliest is adrien asking if they wanted thai after the battle from a few days ago

Tigress: then the flood of grumpy cat

Majestia: it seems we are mistaken

Majestia: i apologise

Bunnix: but hey this doesnt explain why you guys wont let us help

MonkeyKing: we couldve destroyed that akuma in less than a second!

MissPinky: we've gotten pretty stronger!!!

Tigress: we did what you guys said and we're making time to exercise

Pegasus: not to mention that if there's more of us it'd be more efficient

RenaRouge: you guys ARE amazing. it's not about strength at all. we'd love to call on you for help and

QueenBee: meh you guys could lift a few more weights

RenaRouge: chloe

QueenBee: i mean it actually it's great that we don't call you guys

MonkeyKing: uh what now

Majestia: can you please explain what you mean by that statement

QueenBee: um

 

RenaRouge -> QueenBee

RenaRouge: ya don effed up

 

Group chat: send another pun and i will end you chat

Ladybug: what chloe means to say is that

Ladybug: when we usually call on you guys it mean that the akumas that hawkmoth sends out are more deadly

ChatNoir: meaning that we'd need more than the five of us to take them down

Ladybug: but lately hawkmoth hasn't even been trying much with the akumas

ChatNoir: so it means that we don't need to call on another wielder

Ladybug: and if there's more of us out there it's an even bigger target for hawkmoth

ChatNoir: so if we can get by, we try to take it out on our own

Ladybugs: it's better this way so please trust us

Viperion: okay

Viperion: i trust you guys

Tigress: you'll call on us when you need us

Ladybug: of course

Bunnix: but why you won't let us keep our miraculous

ChatNoir: the decisions isn't ours to make

MissPinky: why not?

Mousketeer: but you're the ones who came up to us and told us we were worthy to use the miraculous

 

QueenBee -> Ladybug

QueenBee: wait im confused

QueenBee: didn't fu actually leave it up to us before he went to china

Ladybug: yes but they aren't fully ready for the responsibility yet nor are they willing to hear the reasons

QueenBee: i guess so

QueenBee: i mean rose is still pulling her hits and kim still doesnt have a strategy  going into fights and sabrina can't last two laps around the tower and

Ladybug: i get it chloe

Ladybug: it means we have to work on them more til they're ready

QueenBee: okay

 

Group chat: send another pun and i will end you chat

Majestia: then who does make the decision

ChatNoir: the one who chose us mari and me

RenaRouge: we call him master fu and he's the one who also decided when we are ready to fully keep it

MonkeyKing: where is he?

RenaRouge: he went to china to try and find some more info about the miraculous

Ladybug: it's where the miraculous was created

MissPinky: when is he gonna come back?

QueenBee: we're not sure yet but hopefully soon

Bunnix: okay

Bunnix: sorry for forcing ourselves in

ChatNoir: we understand

RenaRouge: btw where have you guys been anyway @Ladybug @ChatNoir

Ladybug: akuma

QueenBee: fuck

RenaRouge: shit sorry

ChatNoir: nah it's fine nino was with us

ChatNoir: he's off to find alix for some reason

Bunnix: i stole his phone

ChatNoir: okay

ChatNoir: i'll be taking a cat nap now but i'd like to say

ChatNoir: how dare you scoff at the death of the iconic legend grumpy cat

ChatNoir: he was beloved by many including me and franklyfahlkhKHLHFAKDQOEU

Ladybug: adrien's taking his nap now we'll catch up with you guys later

Tigress: i guess we'll leave now

RenaRouge: it's fine you dont need to leave

RenaRouge: it'd kinda be redundant though having two chats with the exact same people in it

Mousketeer: it's okay we'll just not talk in there anymore

RenaRouge: thanks again guys for understanding

Pegasus: we're sorry for thinking the worst of you guys

QueenBee: well thats an awful apology but since i'm feeling nice today i'll accept it

Majestia: i apologise as well for my outburst earlier

RenaRouge: its alright

MissPinky: i got to go but i'll see you guys tomorrow in class!!

MonkeyKing: i gotta run too got a competition i need to train for see ya losers

QueenBee: later

 

QueenBee has created a group

QueenBee has added Ladybug, ChatNoir and RenaRouge

QueenBee: add nino when he gets his phone back

RenaRouge: kay

QueenBee has named the group: try not lose your phone again lahiffe

Ladybug: thanks chloe

 

Group chat: send another pun and i will end you chat

Carapace: what'd i miss


End file.
